1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to presentation systems and more particularly to a transportable presentation easel that provides the foundation for a modular, fully customizable presentation system which is light-weight, durable, and attractive.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There are many types of presentation easels currently on the market. The simplest are tripod leg stands between five and six feet tall. The legs may be retractable, telescoping or fixed. The rear leg extends backward to form an inclined surface along the front legs. Sometimes the easels are equipped with pegs or a shelf about halfway down the front two legs. Display items rest on the pegs or shelf and against the legs. Alternatively, the top of the legs contain a pin or attachable bar which holds the display items suspended and resting on the upper portion of the legs. Alternatively, the presentation easel contains a rectangular metal, plastic or fiber backing board surface mounted on tripod or quad leg supports. The legs are generally retractable so that the height of the presentation easel is adjustable. The front of the easel is normally equipped with a bar of pins for hanging a flip chart pad. Fixed or attachable shelves or a storage compartment located at the front bottom of the backing board holds markers, erasers and other accessories or the like. Some models contain one or more fixed compartments mounted on the rear of the backing board for storage of additional accessories.
With the legs extended, most presentation easels sit on the floor for comfortable viewing by a standing individual or a seated audience. Alternatively, with the legs retracted, most can be set atop a table for viewing. One prior art product is directed to a combination easel and carrying case employing a two part, hard covered case which is folded in half for setting up and storage and which contains several compartments for storage of accessories.
Many presentation easels contain a number of similarities and limitations. Other than availability of some models in a very limited number of colors, none of the products currently available offer any significant amount of customizing capability. Customers must accept the fixed configurations offered by the manufacturer. Artist easels tend to be flimsy and poorly suited for flip cart presentations. The metal, fiberboard or hard plastic construction of flip chart products tends to make these products bulky and heavy. Conventional presentation easels are also not designed to provide an aesthetically pleasing indicia display area, e.g., marketing and advertising platform, when not in active use. To meet audio-visual needs such as for a screen or podium, the customer must purchase additional, separate products and use additional floor space for storing and using them. Currently available products, many of which weigh 20 pounds or more, must be hand carried. Accordingly, a severe limitation of the prior art presentation easels is that the products do not provide for transportation of additional audio-visual equipment. The existing presentation easels do not provide for storage of additional, unaltered, flip chart pads, full size artwork or other full size display items. Furthermore, these products are not equipped to integrate electrical or electronic components for advanced uses, such as lighted display board usage or computer up-load capabilities.
Thus, there is a perceived need for a transportable presentation easel that provides the foundation for a modular, fully customizable presentation system designed to accommodate a large assortment of field mountable, modular accessories. These accessories permit the presentation easel to serve a wide array of functions beyond the more basic display function found in conventional presentation easels.